Assassin's Creed: Modern
by SomethingClever93
Summary: After her brother left, Cassadee Miles stepped up to fulfill their father's insane expectations. But she never expected to lose her closest friends and be tortured for years. Now in recovery in the middle of nowhere, she sees a ghost - and she doesn't just mean her brother. Enter Altair and Ezio, but how did the two get pulled into the future? Rated M for later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of the Ubisoft characters.**

 **Something I came up with, I hope you enjoy this (: Please leave a review and it will encourage me to post the next chapters! Thanks.**

The wind and mist rustled the trees that surrounded her home, she sat with her knees pulled to her chest, watching curiously. Dark clouds hid the sun, but light still filtered through as her green eyes scanned the tree line. This was the closest interaction to the outside she had in the past two months in the house, before that she hadn't seen the outside world for six months. And still, a large, glass bay window was a barrier between herself and the world as she gazed around curiously. Winter was approaching, with it snow would soon cover the entire yard around the safe house that the Order had provided for her recovery. The Order was growing restless, she could tell, they wanted her back on missions to get over her loss already and move on- **The Order was the enemy.** She gasped at that, eyes sweeping around frantically, attempting to locate the voice before quickly going into the mantra that she was supposed to repeat in this situation, _my name is Cassadee Miles. I am an Assassin. I was captured and tortured for three months. The Order saved me._ She repeated this a couple more times until she was relaxed once more, she pushed her dark curls out of her face, her curls were large so her hair looked more wavy than curly. Her skin had once been tan; a nice bronze from being on the farm, and then even darker when she was sent on an assignment in the dessert – but she hadn't been outside in a year and half, her skin stayed stubbornly tan but she could tell a difference in her complexion.

A knock on the door made her rise, she knew who it was but still she checked the peephole to be certain, the woman through the lense smiled as though knowing that Cassadee was there, "C'mon Cass, open up. It's just me." Still, Cassadee opened the door with the chain link to make certain it was who it was, the woman seemed calm and understanding as she offered a gentle smile. Cass noted that her white teeth were a sharp contrast against her dark, chocolate skin. Her hair was in a curly afro, Cass knew this woman well and after being certain that it wasn't a trick, Cassadee closed the door and let her in. "Thank you, how did you sleep," the woman questioned conversationally as she let herself in with paper bags of groceries.

She pushed them into Cassadee's arms, a silent order to go do something normal. Cass was used to this and so obediently turned and went into the kitchen – she still felt weird as she removed the groceries from the bag, doing something normal after the year that she had. Seeing her out of her room was honestly a blessing to the other woman, Cassadee had refused to leave her bedroom for some time after her recovery. The other woman didn't seem hurt by the fact that Cassadee didn't respond to her first question, this was actually normal since Cassadee never slept well and she could always see through Cass' lies if a lie had been offered as a response. "What do you want to do today," the other woman asked, taking out a notepad and writing something down. Cassadee glared at the notepad as though the object offended her.

"I don't know," Cass responded simply, a response that she always gave. Cassadee watched as the woman went to write something down in the notepad, Cassadee bristled before rushing, "I want to finish our book, Robin."

Robin, her therapist, paused in writing, glanced at Cassadee and still wrote something down. Cassadee glared at the notepad, but glanced at Robin who was putting away groceries, Cass took a seat and watched her every move. Robin was used to this, she had been a therapist for the Order for some time, helping those that needed it and when Cassadee had been given to her, Robin knew she had a challenge. Robin never startled when Cassadee yelled at her, she always exaggerated normal gestures, as though to remind Cassadee of what they were. Giving hugs when she left, holding for an awkward few moments longer and then squeezing, putting away groceries without scanning the room to be certain no one would attack her from behind, Robin was attempting to portray what Cassadee had once been, at least in her own house. No one would drive out in the middle of Norway to get Cass, she was safe here. Once the groceries were put away, Robin smiled and said, "alright, let's go to the library."

The house was large, far larger than what Cassadee liked – which was why she had locked herself in her room for the first month and refused to leave. She had conversations with Robin through the door most of the time, mostly Cassadee shouting. Cass grew angry at the food that would magically appear in her room, Robin had a key to every room, nowhere was locked away from the therapist. But Robin never stayed in the room, she would wait for Cassadee to tire herself, essentially knocking herself out, enter the room, place clean pajamas on the bed for Cassadee to change into and then place an orange, a bagged sandwich, and an apple for Cass to eat through the day that she would refuse to leave her room. Once Cassadee had calmed enough to leave her room, she had examined every room, checked every window and locked every single one. Robin had followed, calmly letting Cassadee do as she pleased – even letting her place a chair underneath the door knob of the back door. No weapons were in the house, for Cassadee's safety but Cass constantly requested a gun from Robin, for protection. Robin would flip through her notes and this was the part where she was at a loss for Cassadee – deny her a gun and Robin would seem controlling, which was something Robin didn't want to seem to Cassadee. But Robin knew one person who could be controlling which Cassadee could accept; the Order. "The Order has denied you weaponry for the time being," had become Robin's mantra.

They entered the library, large bookshelves full of books covered the walls. Robin took a seat, gesturing for Cassadee to get the book they were currently reading. Cassadee took the book and handed it to Robin, Robin noticed the way that Cassadee's hand shook even though the rest of her body was completely still – this tremor was something that Robin had difficulty explaining but Robin wouldn't feel safe releasing her until this trembling ceased. "You read," Robin said with a smile, crossing a leg.

Cassadee lowered her hand and looked at the book. She took a seat finally and opened the book where they had last been and began to read.

This was Cassadee's life now, Robin visiting every afternoon and spending time with Cass – a consistency that when broken had terrible effects. A flood had stopped Robin from getting to the house once, and Robin had spoken on the intercom system the entire as Cassadee had sat huddled in her room. It had taken some time for Robin to get to the house and when she had Cassadee had been suspicious of her, all the work that Robin had put into Cass and progress they had made had seemed to disparate in one storm.

Robin had tried speaking with Cass about her past, her family but that subject seemed to be rather touchy as well. It took Robin some time to know how to ground Cassadee, to calm her down, and it was cooking. She seemed to go off in her own little world when she cooked, something that Cassadee seemed to enjoy greatly – so a couple hours in when Cassadee's hands begin to shake since they were reading a book about war, Robin asked casually, "I'm getting rather hungry, do you want to make something?"

Cassadee stopped reading, staring at Robin with a gaze that always gave her chills; Robin spoke casual and acted normally around Cassadee, but it was as though Cass could see through Robin ploys. She knew what Robin was truly trying to do, she knew how Robin's strategies worked, but couldn't seem to deny that they worked too. Finally, Cassadee gave a reluctant nod and tagged the page they were on and returned the book to the shelf. Robin rose after riding something, noting the glare that Cassadee gave the notepad and smiled as she gestured for Cassadee to lead the way. "You know, not everything I write is bad," Robin assured, making a mental note to remember to write down how Cassadee continued to glance behind her at Robin who followed closer to an assassin then they would be comfortable with. Assassins stalked, eavesdropped, and followed at a great distance. Robin made certain to cut this distance in half when first working with Cassadee which had made her lash out at the therapist, so Robin had followed at the normal distance for some time to ease Cass' paranoia. Then she had cut the distance in half, obviously Cassadee had noticed as she continued to glance over her shoulder worriedly. Now she followed the Master Assassin had at an arm's length distance; Cassadee's entire body was tense as she attempted to feign ignorance of the closeness, but it was obvious that she didn't like it, especially when she couldn't see the only person in the house.

"Name one good thing that you have written on that damn thing," Cassadee said, showing how much she disdained the notepad.

Robin glanced at her notepad and then responded, "showered and dressed on her own."

"I've been doing that for a month now, and I've done that my entire life," Cassadee said, obviously not impressed.

"Well compared to the first two months you were here, this past month you have made some progress Cass," Robin's voice was sincere as they made it to the kitchen and Robin sat at the end of the counter, purposefully in Cassadee's line of sight but still out of the way. Cassadee eyed her one final time and then opened the fridge to see what exactly she should make for Robin. Finally seeing some ingredients of something she could make, she immediately began to get to work. She took the kitchen knife and chopped her vegetables as needed, her eyes didn't water at all from the unions as she tossed that and celery into a pan to sauté. She got white wine out and threw that in the pan before preparing the rice as well, mashing eggs and flour together as she moved efficiently in the kitchen; Robin wasn't a chef herself, but could tell that Cass had great talent of what went together and her body language that she knew what she was doing. The counter was directly behind the stove which she used for any prep space and cutting, she chopped efficiently, not with the talent of a skilled assassin but with someone who had practiced many times in the kitchen to chop without a single fault in her movements. She took the dough that she had made and her sautéed vegetables and rice. She made small rolls filled with the ingredients and then placed them in the oven to bake.

Once finished, Robin took a bite and her eyes lit up, "Cassadee this is amazing, where did you learn to cook like this?"

Robin always asked this question, and for a moment didn't expect an answer from the other, but was a little surprised when she received one, "my mother died when I was young, someone had to learn to cook for my father and brother. It happened to be me." She responded evenly as she took a bite of the food as well, by the taste it was foreign, maybe Italian and was completely delicious. Cassadee watched Robin eat another slowly, savoring the food eagerly. "You can take some home if you want, I always make too much…"

"I certainly shall, this is amazing," Robin praised as she refrained from writing on the notepad, not wanting to turn Cassadee's mood sour. She wanted to press, this was the first piece of information she received from Cassadee about anything from her past – of course she knew about William and Desmond Miles, their movements were well tracked within the Order, but Robin feigned ignorance. Though Robin knew that Cass was on to how Robin seemed to be feigning a lot of ignorance or incompetence.

The therapist stayed for most of the day, social interaction with Cassadee was crucial. Robin read with her, helped her start a fire for the cold nights in Norway, and conversed when Cass was comfortable enough to do so; Robin couldn't push Cassadee, she knew that even though the Order was constantly yelling at Robin for better results. There was only so much she could do, they threatened to pull her out and replace her and Robin objected. Any therapist would and she was certain any therapist would refuse the work even if given the order from the Assassin Order. Consistency in Cass' life was crucial at the moment and Robin was the single consistency that, whether Cassadee could admit or not, was something she was clinging to. So, like every day, as seven came around, Robin yawned, rose, and said that she had to go. Cassadee tensed, and whether she knew it or not, Robin saw a kicked dog that was tensing for retribution. "I will be back tomorrow, Cass," Robin tried to assure as she took her doggy bag that Cassadee had made for her, Cass didn't move from the couch, but followed her with her head and once more Robin was reminded of a dog watching their Master go. "Have a good night, Cassadee," Robin called back, heading for the door.

"You too," Cassadee responded, though her voice sounded forced.

And then she was gone, Cassadee was alone with her thoughts; she sat on the couch for some time, just staring into the forest as she heard the car pull out of the driveway. She sat there awhile silently in her own thoughts as she gazed into the fire before deciding to go take a shower even though she hadn't done anything to exert sweat, but showering was a normalcy that she had been used to and it felt right to do so. The rest of the night, Cass sat by the window in her pajamas, curiously looking out at the dark forest that seemed to be a bit inviting towards her, encouraging her to come and explore its depths. She closed her eyes…she remembered a field of grass that reached her abdomen, running through the summer heat, racing against her brother. She smiled more then, she laughed at anything and could be in a fit of giggles for hours even when her cheeks hurt, her brother hated it there but she loved the farm and loved spending those hot summers with him. The summer turned too hot though and visions of a unbearably hot desert made her open her eyes and shiver even though she wasn't cold at all But Cassadee shivered at the idea of going outside ever, instead after sitting like a statue for some hours, she rose and turned off all the lights in the house and went to bed.-

She hadn't been asleep long when she heard the car pull up to the driveway. Her eyes snapped open as though a switch had been flipped within her own mind. She crawled out of bed, slithering to the ground where she quickly crawled to the top of the stairs cautiously. They broke in through the back door; she had stopped putting a chair back there some time ago. Many voices were conversing by the sound of their voices whispering in like loud trumpets, whoever they are they were not attempting to be quiet at all. Cassadee slipped down the stair case in the darkness as though she were a shadow herself and slid into the library carefully. She went into the desk quietly, not bothering to close the desk drawer, her hands were shaking as she took out the gun before pulling out a book and opening it. The book was hollow on the inside, within the book lay several magazines, all fully loaded. She stashed the clips on her person and then as quietly as possibly snapped one into her handgun just as the door clicked open – signifying whoever the intruders were that they had unlocked her door.

Cassadee's hands were shaking and she took a deep breath and counted down from ten. _10…9…_ a flash of images raced upon her face, of her being cuffed and beaten over and over again for answers about the Order. Cassadee wouldn't go back to that, definitely not alive. _8…7…_ She remembered firing rapidly at Templars as she ran through a dense forest, the cold eating at her underclothed body as she attempted escape from her imprisonment. Several times she collapsed into the snow before pushing herself up and racing as far as she could, her underfed and beaten body was certainly weak and it was only by sheer willpower that Cassadee was able to keep running, able to make it to the other side of the forest where she knew where the safe house was. _6…5…4…_ Pounding on the door, she screamed for sanctuary, speaking every language she knew until she saw a light come on and she collapsed through the door with two assassins dragging her inside with worried expressions… _3…2…_ lastly she saw his face as she tried to calm herself, how he always walked up and ruffled her boyish cut when she was young, _"stay strong, tiger._ "

Immediately she moved into action as she moved deadly through the hallway, silent as a ghost as the voices continued to speak. But Cass was deaf, she could no longer hear; only focus with her eyes as she swept each room to make certain she was safe. They were in the living room and her kitchen, by the sounds of it going through her food as they continued to converse with one another. Someone shouted something, by the sounds of it food because footsteps moved from the living room to the kitchen, Cass peeked carefully to see a man wearing a white hoodie. He would be her first, he was speaking but she waited for his conversation to end, he seemed to be messing with something as she moved behind him and grabbed him around the neck, her other hand covering his mouth as he gasped. He didn't scream though as she started to snap his neck, but she didn't get anywhere as his hands came behind him and flung her body from one side of the sofa to the other.

"Des," a voice shouted in concern.

"Don't shoot, it's- ow," Cass slammed her elbow back, catching his nose and then lowered herself, sweeping his leg underneath him. She grabbed the other hand gun under her sofa, pointed it at him and then pointed her other at the group before she froze. The one she had aimed for…he looked far too familiar. Her hand began to shake as she gazed at the dark, tanned skin and those piercing grey eyes that she had seen before. Her gaze dropped to a golden orb in his hand, the Apple.

"Cass," a voice croaked beneath her knee, she looked to see Desmond. His face was bloody, she had broken his nose and it needed to be snapped back into place, but beneath that blood was her older brother. Her face was completely in shock as she shakily moved away from Desmond, he sat up and reached out to her but Cassadee was freaking out far too much and she jerked away from his hand. She stumbled away from everyone that was beginning to close in on her. She shook her head at the sight of Desmond, eyes falling from her eyes as her bottom lip trembled. "Tiger, it's me-"

Cass flinched away at his second attempt to reach out to her, "No…no don't." She forced out as she stared at him, her lip trembling even worse when she spoke. She pushed through though as she went on, "they…they told me. Y-you were….were…" she forced back tears at the sight of him.

"Who told you," Desmond asked, gently reaching the guns that she had on the ground, she willingly gave them up as she cleared and put on the safety for both weapons and then moved them away from both of them, scooting closer. She pushed back so that she was pressed against the wall and shook her head, Desmond's expression told her just how hurt he was at that and she wanted to just curl into his chest and clutch onto him, "who told you, Cass?"

She inhaled a shaky breath, "The Order."


End file.
